So It's Goodbye
by XbuttonsX
Summary: It started with a handgun, loaded with excuses. Lost in a hellish world, Sasuke ends up wanting it over. He loves Naruto, but he doesn't think about all the people he might hurt from pulling the trigger. Will Naruto be to late to save his best friend?


Disclaimer- well I feel like making a tragic love story. Of course I don't own the characters. heh. I thank Marianas Trench for giving me the idea so I didn't make the first sentence. Obviously though. It _is_ italicized. lol. I can be sooo dumb sometimes. .. Not sometimes ... all the time. T.T that's the reason I can't write death note stories. T-T I'm not smart enough. Heh heh. ANYWAY, on with the story. :D

**So It's Good-bye**

_"It started with a handgun, loaded with excuses!"- _Push by Marianas Trench on their CD Fix Me. If you have a chance and like Marianas Trench, you should go pick it up.

-

-

-

He stood there alone in the chill of the morning breeze. Would he miss this? It was only a village with people who didn't really care about him. It was just a world where he had grown up alone and cold. His favourite memory was before the clan had been destroyed. Nothing could bring him back to that happiness.

-

-

-

_He was five. The morning was bright and calm. He was content. Tomorrow was his sixth birthday. _

_"Hey kido. I'm not that busy today. Want to go for some ice cream?" His brother said quietly behind him. Sasuke started. His eyes grew wide at the thought of his brother actually suggesting to take him somewhere. His face turned into a broad smile._

_"Really? You mean it?"_

_"Yeah squirt. Just me and you."_

_Itachi put a fake smile onto his calm face. Something he normally couldn't do. But the thoughts of what would happen in the next few days overwhelmed him. The greatest tragedy known to shinobi. _

_Sasuke jumped up and hugged his brother. Itachi grimaced. He wasn't used to affection. But he would bear it. He owed it to his younger brother. Itachi placed his hand on the boys shoulder. "Come on! On a day like this they might run out. Race ya!" And they were off. Of course Itachi was going slow so Sasuke would be able to keep up. _

_They arrived at the ice cream bar, Sasuke being slightly out of breath, Itachi faking another smile. The waitress's eyes opened in mild shock to see master Uchiha with a smile on his prematurely old face. Her shock was quickly hidden as the boys turned to face her. _

_"We'll have a chocolate fudge cone and a strawberry milkshake cone. Please" His voice could barely spit out the last word for the first time he had ever said it. A disgusting word that he thought unworthy to fill his 'perfect' mouth. Sasuke smiled up at him but he was looking away. Looking in the direction of Ichiraku. A small blonde boy sat stuffing his face with the delicious noodles. Sasuke followed his brother's gaze and that was the first time he had ever seen Naruto. The nine-tailed boy. _

_"Who's that?" Sasuke asked, intrigued. _

_"Someone you should never talk to. He has the spirit of the fox that almost destroyed the village in his body. They say he would kill you if ever tried to make friends with him. And if he didn't kill you then you'd still be an outcast. I'd steer clear of that trouble-maker."_

_Sasuke looked on in awe as people who passed by Ichiraku glared slightly at Teuchi and Ayame for feeding the demon boy._

_"Is he mean? Is that why people hate him?"_

_"Weren't you listening? He has killed people!"_

_"When he was the fox though. Isn't that different?"_

_"It was still him, wasn't it, boy?" Itachi's tone told Sasuke that the argument was over. The girl was standing with the ice cream and Itachi paid her. Going back to the house they passed by the blond. Sasuke looked at him as they walked by. He never really thought that the menace would come to be his only friend in years to come. _

-

-

-

The gun was in his hand now. He was almost ready to pull the trigger. Almost. He didn't like heights yet here he was at the top of his favourite tall building. Narutos house. Why would he choose to die there, of all places? Why would he burden the only one who ever loved him? He began to shake, which isn't good with a gun pointing to his head. He wanted to cry out, to let his pain be heard. But that would only mean that he would live. He couldn't do that to himself. He couldn't bear the world anymore.

Naruto popped into his minds eye. What the hell was he doing?! He hadn't even taken the blonde into consideration. What would _his _life be like without him? Would his world crumble into this hell that _he _was in? He couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. He had to be strong. He had to live. For Naruto's sake. He dropped the gun to the ground.

BANG! He had forgotten to put the safety back on. And of course the barrel just had to be staring up at him. He felt the bullet pierce his lower stomach; felt it travel its deadly path, ripping through his intestines; up into his heart. It _just_ hit one of the arteries. His life flashed before him. All of the pain he had suffered in the past was nothing to the agony of knowing he left Naruto all alone; more alone then he had been.

"N-Naruto! Naruto! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. I didn't want to leave you now. I'm sorry." He gasped out to the quiet aftermath. He could hear things sturring beneath him. He heard the crash of a door being ripped open. A yelp of pain, then a cry of agony upon seeing the dieing boy.

"S-Sasuke! SASUKE! NOOO! Sasuke! Don't close your eyes! Stop bleeding! Sasuke! NOOOO! S-Sasuke? Can you still hear me? Sasuke?" Naruto's voice hit an all time high as he watched in hysteria as his best friend slowly slipped from life. The gun on the roof glistened with blood and the sky illuminated the whole scene in an eerie glow.

"Bye Naruto. I'll miss you. Don't get into too much trouble eh? I... l-love... "His voice failed him. He could only mouth the famous saying. This enraged him. He needed to tell Naruto how he felt. Naruto crumpled to the ground as pain shot through his whole body.

"Why? Why did you do this, Sasuke? How could you ... don't you know how much this hurts right now. You can't leave yet! I still have to yell at you for waiting until the most cliché time to tell me your feelings. I can't let you leave me!" Naruto inched over to where his friend lay on the verge of consciousness. He moved his lips onto the fading ones as the body lost its blood.

"I love you too, Sasuke. I really do"

-

-

-

_Silence. Eerie, quiet silence. You could hear a pin drop. He twitched as someone brushed his shoulder. He swung his head around to face his comrade with an angry expression etched across his 'perfect' face, as all the girls in the village called it. 'What?!' he mouthed. The blonde just pointed. A huge tabby tiger was stalking through the dark, its infant-sized paws not making a sound as it crossed by in front of them. They heard a sharp intake of breath as the tiger found their target. "Thanks Tiger" thought the raven haired boy as a scream replaced the terrified gasp. _

_The woman curled up in a tight ball as the tiger pounced on top of her. Sasuke started to charge through the dark as she erupted in a howling scream. "Bring her back alive" Kakashi's voice rang in his ears. 'Alive? Sure. Good as new? Not so easy.' _

_"Hey, big ol' kitty cat! Over here!" I wanna beat ya up for hurting my charge!" Sasuke said sarcastically, calling to the feline. It growled as he ran closer. "Go! Naruto! Grab her. Make sure she can't get away. Hiya kitty." Sasuke slapped the cat in the face and it hissed angrily at him. "Aww did I hit a nerve?" He easily knocked the tiger out by hitting it in the back of the head. "Time to go."_

_After they got the criminal back into the village, Sasuke went over to Naruto's place for some friendly rivalry games. Sasuke won them all. Exhaustion took over Naruto's body and he slowly drifted into sleep. Sasuke sat beside the blond's bed and listened to him sleep. He had to go somewhere in the morning so before the boy awoke he kissed him gently on the lips._

_"Bye Naruto. Have a nice sleep. You look so cute like that." Sasuke almost couldn't believe he actually spent the night at Narutos house. They were only friends. Then he kissed him? Hormones were really getting the best of the Uchiha. "I love you so much, you dweeb." He whispered just before going through the door. Naruto smiled in his sleep._

_He had just had the best dream ever. Sasuke had kissed him. And then told him he loved him. The only thing that ruined it was that even in the dream world, Sasuke thought of him as a dweeb. _

Well there we go. Tragic. ... Was it tragic? I'm sorry if I offended anyone with the treatment of the tiger. Heh heh. Who would care though? lol. I like it. I think it turned out pretty well. Except for the fact that it really isn't that sad. I almost find it funny. Tell me your thoughts on it so I might possibly become a better writer. Hey, ya never know, right. XD Is it just me or was Sasuke kinda sorta ooc? It was weird. More like Itachi. God. How could he ever smile with his brother? Well anyway. I should stop now. Heh heh. Peace!


End file.
